Hansel
Hansel is a main character seen in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. Actor Portrayal *Hansel is portrayed by Jeremy Renner. *Young Hansel is portrayed by Cedric Eich. Biography Hansel is born to Adrianna and her husband. He has one sister, Gretel. They lived in a small house in the forest outside of Augsburg. Childhood Not much is known about his or his sister's childhood. It is likely that after the encounter with the Candy Witch in the Gingerbread House, he and Gretel spent most of their childhood learning about witches and how to defeat them. Adult Life During adulthood, Hansel & Gretel hunt witches for a living. They move to wherever they are needed, hence neither are too keen on making lasting relations with anyone they meet, leading them to appear brusque and slightly offputting to others. Personality As we are introduced to the older Hansel, we notice that he is very strong and very brave. It seems that he is very much in love with his job of witch hunting; this is seen in a deleted scene where Hansel is telling a woman of a witch that he killed, but the woman showed no interest and left for her friends. Because he spends much of his time focused on witch hunting his social skills are not the best and he can become uncomfortable when intereacting with people other than his sister, as evidenced when he stutters and pauses while talking to Mina about his job occupation, and again when she starts undressing to get into the healing pool. Being dependent on insulin every few hours, he is sometimes good with scheduling. Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters Hansel & Gretel arrive at Augsburg where they stop from Sheriff Berringer killing Mina. Hansel then checks for signs of being a witch on her body. Then he and Gretel investigate a house in the forest where they encounter the Tall Witch. After a brief battle ensues and the Tall Witch is captured. They found on her, a scroll which tells of The Blood Moon. They arrive at the the mayor's quarters then he introduces them to Jackson. Hansel, Gretel and Jackson then go to a pub. At the pub, Jackson tells of the recent abuduction sightings. Ben arrives and ask them questions. Then a man arrives and said that there was a witch and she sent a message, before he said anything , he explodes. Later, Gretel has a dream about her mother. Hansel then discourages her from talking about it. The next day, Hansel is at the market; he is buying clothes as Mina arrives and talks to him. He then tells her that when he was little, a witch made him eat so much candy that he got sick. Mina offers help but he declines. Moments later, the Horned Witch is in the forest. She is tricked into thinking that it is a boy in the woods but it was really a pumpkin dressed in the clothes Hansel was seen buying earlier. The Horned Witch then battles Hansel & Gretel but she eventually brought in by the pair. At the station, she is questionned and she says that the blood of twelve moons is soon collected. They soon deduce that they need one more a child to complete the ritual. The witches were in need of a girl born in April. Hansel went to get the girl whilst Gretel stayed behind. Hansel then battles the Redhead Witch. The following morning, Hansel is appears to be stuck on a tree. Mina then heals his wounds at the side of a river. Later, Hansel stumbles on to an old house where he meets Gretel. There, they found out that it is thier old house. Muriel arrives and tells them a story about their father and mother. Muriel then takes Gretel and stabs Hansel. Later, Mina heals Hansel using magic. Hansel is then re-introduced to the term 'white witch'. Using Mina's powers, they were able to bless his weapons to get them to enter the witch's lair. He then takes Ben and Mina along with him. He then kills the Redhead Witch and many others including the Horned Witch. Muriel escapes but is shot by Ben. They stumble upon the Gingerbread House. Muriel then appears and kills Mina. Gretel arrives and they fight Muriel. They eventually kill her. By the end of the film, Hansel & Gretel brings along Ben and Edward to aid in their witch hunting. Powers & Abilities Active Powers Immunity To Evil Witchcraft: He is immune to the spells and charms of evil witches. This is probably Gretel's and his most powerful defense against the witches as any normal person would have ended up much like Jackson. Natural Abilities Adavance Fighting Skills: He is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, most likely something he developed and enhanced as he aged. Agility: He acquired this skill through intense combat training. Other Powers/Abilities Weapons Mastery: He seems familiar with many weapons, but specializes in artilary. He is almost always carrying a personal gun around about the length and thickness of his arm, a gun which he obviously holds very near and dear and won't even let anyone touch it. Quotes main article: Hansel/Quotes Relationships Gretel He is very protective towards Gretel, who is his only family. Even while half asleep, when Gretel wakes up from her dream about their parents leaving them he holds her hand in a comforting manor, though he discourages her from talking about the dream. His protectiveness is seen yet again when he is reunited with her (after she attacks him and they end up in their mother's witch layer) and asks her repeatedly in a very stern tone who caused the cuts he notices on her face, however she assures him she's okay. Hansel & Gretel's father Since he believes that his father abandoned them, he does not like him. Adrianna He doesn't like her, for he thinks that she abandoned them, just like the father. Mina He had fallen in love with Mina, however she died in his arms after being attacked by Muriel. Edward By the very end of the film, he meets Edward and the both seem to be on good terms. Ben Ben is like the little brother he never had. He now joins them on their journeys. Etymology In Hebrew, the name Hansel means- Gift from God.. Other origins for the name Hansel include - Hebrew, Scandinavian.The name Hansel is most often used as a boy name or male name. Fighting Style Trained in hand-to-hand combat, Hansel is more than capable of defending himself and others. Hansel seems to be tactically experienced and is able to predict most of his enemies' movements. He usually relies on his shotgun in battle. See Also Hansel Gallery Gallery H&G EV.png|Hansel & Gretel. Hansel & Gretel sleeps.jpg|Hansel & Gretel sleeps. eating candy.jpg|Hansel eats the candy of the Gingerbread House. Hansel...jpg|Hansel. Hansel & Horned Witch.jpg|Hansel with Horned Witch. before the Horned Witch.jpg|Hansel & Gretel looks at Jackson. Looking at Gretel.jpg|Looking at Gretel. tells of his sickness.jpg|Tells of his sickness. Hansel falls.jpg|Hansel falls. Hansel shoots a witch.jpg|Hansel shoots Redhead witch. tells of his sickness.jpg|Tells of his sickness. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Witch Category:White Witch Category:Living Category:Witch Hunters characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Human